ABC - The Alphabet of Love
by Izziesadaharu
Summary: Short drabbles - each chapter is dedicated to a letter and to one of the three couples of SIH. Rated T. (I have some problems with the graphics, I hope I can fix them next time)
1. A - Aerobics

**A – Aerobics**

«No way.»

«Oh, come on, Tori! I've read somewhere that doing aerobics helps you release your tension, and that it also helps you keeping fit!»

«Are you trying to tell me that I'm not fit enough for you?»

«O-of course not. You are very, _very_ fit. I mean...»

Hatori raised his head, expectantly. The young author was sweating, embarassed by what he was about to say.

He waited for some seconds, but Yoshino stayed silent, his gaze fixed on his apparently beautiful and interesting shoes.

«Forget it. If you have time to complain about my body, just go back to work.»

«I-I love your body! You are strong and extremely fit, and I love it when you hug me with your strong arms!» Shouted Chiaki, his eyes shut for embarrassment. He had his face covered by his hair, but Hatori could still see he was flustered. The editor had to stop himself from making out with Yoshino in the office. He was so cute. _And sexy_ , he found himself remarking. Chiaki raised his head, revealing those beautiful and liquid blue eyes. Oh well. They were alone in the office, after all. Hatori stepped forward, grabbing tenderly the author's chin. As he was kissing him, he found himself thinking that the best way to release tension, after all, was not doing aerobics.

Good morning everyone!

The idea for this fanfic is that I will write a chapter for every letter of the alphabet, and the word that will be the prompt will be the last thing I googled ^^ Every chapter will be dedicated to one of the couples of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - the first one is for Chiaki and Hatori.

This is my first fanfic in English, so please be kind xD I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any mistake, just tell me so I can fix them.

I hope you liked it! Please review :)

Till next time ~


	2. B - Booking

**B – Booking**

Yukina Kou had been staring at his laptop for something like ten minutes, without moving a muscle and staying completely silent. Kisa looked at him, a bit worried. «Yukina? Are you alright?»

The brunette boy nodded, his eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him. «Don't worry, Kisa-san. I'm OK. I'm just having some problems with this website.»

Shouta got up from the couch where he was sitting. He left the sheets he was working on next to Yukina's book, on the coffee table. «Want some help? I'm quite good with technologies.»

Kou raised an hand, smiling sweetly. «I'm cool, thanks, Kisa-san. I don't want to bother you.»

The older boy approached him from behind, walking slowly. It was so nice, to have a day off from work. They could stay home together, for once. Even though they both had to work – Kisa had to fix some manuscripts from the author he was in charge of, and Yukina had to finish a painting – they really appreciated just being together, talking to each other and enjoying the other's company.

«Don't sweat it, Yukina. I'm used to working on PC, so it won't be a bother. What's the problem?»

«No, really, Kisa-san! I'm fine!» Kou tried to cover the screen with his body, but Kisa didn't give up.

«Yukina! Seriously, you don't have to hide! Even if you are watching some porn, I...»

«It's not like that! _Please_ , Kisa-san, I don't need help, thank you! Go back to work!»

Yukina's agitated voice startled the older boy. Shouta looked at his boyfriend, a bit hurt. «Alright, brat. Whatever you want.»

He turned round and walked calmly to the couch. He sitted with a small frown on his face and grabbed his sheets. Just when he was starting to make corrections to the manuscript, he heard Yukina's soft voice. «Kisa-san...»

«Hmh?» Kisa didn't raise his head, pretending to be concentrated on his work.

«I was planning to book a holiday for us, but it looks like I'm not able to.» This caught Shouta's attention, and the editor gasped surprised. «Wha-»

«It was meant to be a surprise, you know... a present for us. But it seems like I'm helpless. I guess I need your help, Kisa-san. Sorry, the surprise is now ruined.»

Kisa smiled fondly. He got up from the couch, and run to his boyfriend. He hugged him from behind, whispering to his ear: «Guess who is having a present tonight?» He kissed his earlobe tenderly, licking it lightly. «But first, let's have a look at this evil website.»

After a couple of hours, the holiday was ready and booked, but Yukina thought that the best holiday was probably the one he was having in his bedroom, with his _expert_ boyfriend.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I hope you liked this one! I will try and upload a chapter every day, maybe even more, but I'm not sure I can. Let's pray! XD anyway, let me know what you think ;) Have a nice day!

Isa


	3. C - Classic

**C – Classic**

«I was wondering, Onodera.», started Takano, savouring contentedly his cigarette, «Why do you always wear those classic clothes?»

Ritsu glanced at him, a bit confused. «What do you mean, classic? I wear the same clothes as everybody my age.»

Takano shook his head, looking at him with a deadpan expression. «Not really. You never wear sweaters, nor jeans. Also, I've never seen you with a pair of trainers on.»

Ritsu blushed lightly, grabbing a pen from his pencil case. They were not alone in the office, and he noticed – a bit annoyed – that Kisa, Mino and even Hatori were listening to them, an interested expression on their faces. «I-I'm a grown-up working man, Takano-san. I wear the clothes you're supposed to wear at work. Besides, I don't see the point in you staring at my outfit, when you should be working at our new project.»

The Emerald's editor-in-chief smirked, inhaling deeply from his cigarette. «There isn't a point. I just happened to notice that you're always wearing classic clothes while I was dreaming about taking them off you.» He stated calmly.

All the editors started choking, much to Ritsu's horror, and Kisa even patted him on his back. «Rit-chan, I knew it!»

Onodera blushed furiously: «THERE'S NOTHING TO KNOW, KISA-SAN!». But no one was listening to him anymore. Ritsu, again, found himself wondering why the hell he still hadn't changed department.


	4. D - Dirt

**D – Dirt**

Yoshino was concentrated on his work, trying to draw as fast as possible the last panels for his manuscript. The deadline was fixed for the next day - he had to be quick and finish his manga, otherwise Tori would scold him, saying things like "You are always so slow, Yoshino!" and "I'd really appreciate it, if for once I didn't have to call every agency and printing office to tell them you aren't done".

His pencil moved secure on the paper, defining every detail with precision. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice that Hatori was entering the room. The editor, anyway, didn't say anything, nor did he try to get the author's attention. He just sayed silent next to the door, observing intently the boy. Hatori was holding a plate full of rice and vegetables, Yoshino's dinner.

After some minutes of silent observation, the editor went and sit next to his lover. «Chiaki. Time to eat!». Yoshino looked at him, a bit surprised. Then, a content expression appreared on his slender face. «Oh, Tori! Thank you so much! Look, I even managed to finish the last page!» He smiled fondly, grabbing enthusiastically the chopsticks Hatori was handing over. «This is the first time I don't have to work even during the night to finish my manuscripts!» He started eating with a content expression, chewing energetically.

«Watch out, Yoshino! You'll dirty the papers!» Hatori tried to move the manuscript – it was right under the plate Chiaki was holding with unsteady hands. The author had been drawing for hours without taking a break, so his hands and arms were tired and stiff. Unfortunately, just when he was moving the sheets to a safer place, Yoshino sneezed loud – he probably had caught a cold, it was the middle of winter after all. The sudden movement that shook the boy made him drop the plate, much to Hatori and Yoshino's horror.

Chiaki closed his eyes, refusing to face the harsh reality. When he heard the editor groan, he put his hands on his face. Behind the shield of his palms, he murmured: «I have to redraw them, don't I?»

He heard a small grunt, and opened his eyes. He saw that Hatori had the manuscripts in his hands, and that they were safe. The only problem was that his shirt and trousers were covered in rice and _wakame,_ and he looked like he was about to scream. The rice was quite hot, after all. Chiaki paled, then he started removing the food from his lover's legs and arms. «Sorry, Tori!» When his hand was on Hatori's thigh, the editor grabbed it and took it to his face. He kissed Yoshino's knuckles lightly, then smirked. «Wouldn't it be fastest if we just removed this clothes, since they are all dirty?» Yoshino blushed furiously, feeling his lover's lips on his fingers. The editor continued: «After all, I have to punish you for dropping your dinner – which I had prepared with so much love and attention – on me.» He grinned. They would have a wonderful night.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

WAKAME is a kind of Japanese seaweed


	5. E - Europe

**E – Europe**

«Tell me about Europe.»

Ritsu lifted his head, surprised by his boss' sudden request. «W-what?»

Takano looked at him, eating calmly. They were having dinner together in his apartment, despite Onodera's efforts to go back to his own. «You know, Onodera, you've never told me anything about your years in England. I'm curious.»

Blushing, Ritsu scratched the back of his head. «Why would you be... anyway, there's nothing important to say.»

Masamune took a sip of water from his glass, then just shrugged. «I've never been in England. I'd like to know more about a European country.»

Onodera decided to just tell him something – there were some strange facts, after all. «Did you know that they don't take off their shoes when they enter a room?»

Takano didn't really look impressed – he just snorted. «Really. Wow.»

Ritsu pretended he din't notice the strange reaction Takano had just had. «Yeah. Oh, and they don't eat much rice. They prefer meat. And they have tea in the afternoon. Well, I guess we also have tea sometimes. And... and they call friends with their first name. It was quite embarassing, you know, when a friend of mine called me "Ritsu".» He laughed, blushing a bit. «But I got used to that.»

His boss didn't lose his poker face while he asked: «Oh, so, since you're used to calling people with their given name, you don't mind calling me "Masamune", do you?»

Onodera's face was all flushed. «What the hell are you saying? Aren't you Japanese?»

«Yeah, but I wouldn't mind trying something Europeans do.» Takano put the chopsticks he was using on the table, then he fixed his gaze on Onodera. «What I don't like, though, is the fact that other guys called you "Ritsu", Ritsu.»

As expected, the younger boy was shocked. «Ta-Takano-san!»

His boss didn't let him finish. «Because you know...» He got up and went to sit net to his ex-and-hopefully-again lover. «...I'm the only one allowed to call you "Ritsu".»

When he felt Takano's lips on his own, Onodera had, as always, to suppress the urge to pull him closer, and decided to just moan and protest in vain.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I'm sorry if I said something wrong about England – I've never been there so I don't really know much about their tradition. I guess I just went along with stereotypes, so I hope I didn't offend anyone :)


	6. F - Facebook

**F – Facebook**

Kisa Shouta had always know that his boyfriend was a popular guy – equally amongst men and women. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but be bothered when he found out how Facebook could only make things worse – worse for him, of course.

Kou had given him his mobile phone, asking him to send a text on his behalf to one of his co-workers, since his hands were completely covered in paint.

«Kisa-san, sorry, could you send a text for me? To Yoshinuki-san, please.»

Kisa had nodded. «Sure. What should I write?»

«Erm... "The painting took me longer than I thought, I will be there in an hour. Sorry for the trouble." Or something like that. Thank you, Kisa-san.»

The older boy had taken Yukina's mobile, typed the message quickly and then sent it. When they had heard a soft _plin,_ Kisa had smiled. «He sure has answered quickly!»

«Nope, Kisa-san. That sounds is for a Facebook notification.»

Indeed there was a little message on the screen of the mobile phone.

 _Kojima Juuko wants to be friends with you on Facebook._

«Yukina, do you know this "Kojima Juuko"?»

«Mhm? Her name does ring a bell, but … no I don't think I know her.»

«I see, I see..»

 _Plin – Watami Yuu wants to be friends with you on Facebook._

«Whoa, another one! What about Watami Yuu?»

«I don't think so. Kisa-san, you shouldn't pay so much attention to Facebook, I mean...»

 _Plin – Asami Yukiteru wants to be friends with you on Facebook._

«Wha-»

 _Plin – Tyler Robert Jakerson wants to be friends with you on Facebook._

«What the hell! This one is from America!»

«Kisa-san, I accept friend requests from people that come from all over the world. But you don't have to be upset for something like this!»

 _Plin_

«That's it. Yukina, hurry up and finish that painting. When you're done, come to the bedroom. Immediately.»

«You're jealous of Facebook friends?» Yukina was surprised – well not _that_ surprised, since he knew how possessive Kisa could be.

«As fuck. So hurry up or I'll make you forget how to even use that damn website.»

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Yesterday I couldn't write the chapter, sorry, but here I am ~ I don't know, I have this headcanon that Yukina is very popular even on Facebook, and of course Kisa is jealous. Probably also Kisa is popular on Facebook, knowing his past behaviour and all, but here I didn't mention it. I don't know, maybe Kisa dosen't have Facebook, since he's very busy with work and all. Oh, and usually Yukina and Kisa don't have time to stay at home together, but this is set on Kisa's day off, I guess. Or whatever, just imagine that for once they really can stay home, enjoying their time togetehr ^^

Have a nice day, and thank you for reading/following/adding to favourites :) As always, if you find mistakes please tell me


	7. G - Gogo

**G – Gogo**

«Have you ever watched "Kill Bill"?»

Takano was slightly surprised, hearing his subordinate's question. «You mean the movie by Quentin Tarantino? Yeah, I've seen it years ago. I didn't really like it. Why?» They were in the office, alone. It was past midnight, but they both had to finish some work before going home.

Onodera started scratching the back of his head, feeling a bit uneasy. «It's just that the plot of this manga quite reminds me of the movie, and I was wondering if that's even legal.»

Masamune browsed quickly the manuscript, a small frown visible on his face. «Which part of a shoujo manga reminds you of a movie likeKill Bill?»

Ritsu explained carefully: «Well, there's a girl who wants to get revenge of the bad guys from middle school... of course she doesn't kill them, but she still wants revenge... then there is the guy she has loved for years, but she still wants to punish him... I don't know, it reminds me of Kill Bill.»

His boss shrugged it off. «I don't think they will notice, there are too many differences in the plot. The girl is fifteen, and not in her thirties. She doesn't kill the guys, she just sends letters in which she insults them. Oh, and it has a happy ending.»

Onodera rebutted: «Kill Bill has a happy ending, too.» He collected the papers from the table and put them in his bag, almost ready to leave the office.

Takano shook his head. «Not really. I was rooting for Gogo.»

«Yubari Gogo?» Onodera was shocked. «But she was evil, and quite useless in the plot, to be honest. Why were you rooting for her?»

«Because she was Japanese.»

«What the hell?!» Ritsu closed his bag, sighing. «Well, whatever. I'm going home.»

Takano grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. He kissed him lightly, then whispered to his ear: «You know, the perfect way you say "Kill Bill" in English turns me on. Wait for me at home.»

Onodera blushed heavily, then yelled frantically: «Thanks, but no thanks! Have a cold shower, Takano-san! You get turned on too easily-»

Masamune pulled him close for another kiss. «I know. You what else turns me on? Imagining you wearing Gogo's uniform.»

Ritsu's indignant objection got lost in Takano's grin.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but so many things happened these days... One of my relatives died, so I wasn't really in the mood to write anything, then there were other problems... Anyway, here I am! The prompt was a bit difficult this time, it comes from "gogoanime" xD so I had to find something else that could go with "gogo", and I found Gogo Yubari from Kill Bill. Let me know what you think, and thank you for all the favs and follows :)


	8. H - Human

**H – Human**

They were laying on Tori's bed, without saying a single word. It had been a tough day at work, with Chiaki trying desperately to finish his work in time and his editor having to deal with the printing offices to buy his author some more time. In the end they had managed to hand over the manuscript, so they could relax for a bit. It was early in the evening, and the house was silent. They only audible sounds were their calm and soft breathing. Tori turned round on the bed to face Yoshino, and started staring at him.

«To-Tori! What are you doing... You're embarassing!» Chiaki wasn't really complaining, Hatori could feel it by his lover's voice - he wasn't yelling or anything. For instance, Chiaki's voice was almost reduced to a whisper.

 _He must be really tired, huh._ «Sorry, Yoshino. I was watching your beautiful face.»

The mangaka's face reddened even more. «I-Idiot. As if my face were worth staring. I'm not anything special, you know.» He muttered the last sentence, covering his face with his fingers. Those lovely fingers. Hatori had admitted to himself long time before that he was in love with every part of Yoshino, but his hands were something special. The pale skin, the long fingers, the ability they had to draw perfectly whatever came to the mind of the author. The way they moved embracing a pencil was mesmerizing.

«But you are special, Chiaki. I love you.» He started caressing Yoshino's hands, then his face and his hair. «Do you mind me caressing you?»

Chiaki blushed. «Why would you ask that... I don't mind at all.»

Suddenly, the author grabbed Tori's hand, taking it to his lips. «I... I like you too. Actually... everytime I have to draw someone beautiful, a good character, I always think of you.»

«Are you saying I am your human model?»

«Not only in my drawings... you are always my model. You kinda are the best...kind of human.» He laughed, embarassed by his own word. «You're so hard working, and polite, and- » Chiaki's muttering was interrupted by Hatori's lips. After some seconds, the editor deepened the kiss, and felt Yoshino's hands caressing his hair. He smiled against his lover's lips. He loved him so much. He hugged him tightly. They were both tired and couldn't handle a sex night, but he had to feel Chiaki's body against his. He whispered in his ears: «I love you, Chiaki.»

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hey there! It took me quite a while to update but I started working, so I have less free time... * cries *

Anyway, this was a bit tough to write, not because of the prompt, but because of the couple – I found out recently that Hatori once tried to rape Chiaki? I didn't even know about it, since the scanlators decided to cut and not translate those chapters... Also, I have a feeling that they aren't translating the chapters about them, but I'm not sure. Anyway, even though it was a shock, I still kinda like this couple, so... I don't know, I think I'll keep writing about them, since in my opinion Chiaki is in love with Tori anyway.

Hope you liked this one!  
Till next time ~


	9. I - Insomnia

**I – Insomnia**

Yukina Kou had been trying to sleep for what seemed like hours. He kept moving under the sheets, hitting the pillow to make it more comfortable, but with no use. His big bed was enormous, without someone to share it with. He knew Kisa would be working at that hour, since it was midnight. The editor usually stayed up until one or two am, finishing his work and checking for the last time the manuscripts from his authors. Still, he kind of wanted to have him in his bed to sleep together, or at least he wanted to call him. He reached the bedside table and grabbed his mobile phone. Just as he was dialing Kisa's number, he felt incredibly guilty. What if he disturbed his lover? What if Kisa got scolded by that evil boss of his, Takano or whatever was his name? He ended the phone call and decided to go with a text.

 _\- - Kisa-san, are you awake?_

He waited for the reply, trying at the same time to relax and sleep a bit. He had to go to university in the morning. Moreover, he would have to wake up early to meet a student, who had promised to lend him a book about European art. When he heard his phone buzzing, he looked at the screen and smiled quietly.

 _\- - Yup. I'll be home in an hour, hopefully. You can't sleep?_

 _\- - No, but I have to. Kisa-san... what can I do?_

 _\- - Are you a child? Just count sheeps, or something like that._

Yukina chuckled. As if counting sheeps could really work. The real problem was the vastity of his bed without Kisa in it. He just needed to hug his lover, he was sure that it would solve the problem. Once he had Shouta in his arms – sometimes it was the other way round, with him being hugged by the editor – he could fall asleep in no time.

\- - _I'd rather count your eye lashes, Shouta-san._

He could swear Kisa was blushing even though he couldn't see him. He curled himself in the covers, sighing deeply. Without waiting for Kisa's answer, he sent him another text.

\- - _Kisa-san, can you come over when you finish working? I won't be able to fall asleep otherwise._

He received no answer. The editor had been probably scolded by his boss, since he wasn't allowed to use his phone for personal texting or calling during his work.

Yukina put his mobile on the bedside table and tried again to relax, but he couldn't fall asleep, just like before. _I guess this night will be like this. Oh well, I'll sleep tomorrow._ , he thought.

After an hour or so, though, his doorbell rang. He got up, not feeling tired or sleepy at all. When he opened the door, he saw his lover. He looked exhausted, but he still smiled shyly at Yukina. «Let's go to sleep, Yukina.»

As expected, with his lover in his arms and his scent tickling his noise, Yukina Kou fell asleep in a few seconds.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Here I am, finally! Sorry for the long wait, as I told you in the last chapter I'm quite busy with work... anyway, I hope you like this fluffy chapter ~

Till next time,

Isa 3


	10. J - Jelly Baby

*** notes * this chapter is set in the future – Takano and Onodera are going out. I felt like writing some fluff, without Ritsu being a tsundere (utopia, I know)**

 **J – Jelly Baby**

Onodera Ritsu was laying on his bed, exhausted by the long day at work he had had. His boss-alias-lover had kept giving him new paper work, since "the new editor-in-chief needs to learn how to cope with shit like paper work". Ritsu had been assigned to the literature department, but he wouldn't change before office before another month, so Takano was trying to stay together with him the longer he could. That is, keeping him in the office even three hours more than his schedule. Ritsu's father had insisted that his only son was assigned to the literature department; not only: he also had to be editor-in-chief, because come on, he was his son after all. Ritsu hated that situation, but he couldn't really help it. He was just grateful for the fact that Takano and he were an official couple, so they didn't really have to worry about changing departments. They lived under the same roof, after all.

He heard the sound of the door opening, and he smiled fondly. _Speak of the devil._

«I'm home, love!»

Even after all the months they had been dating, Ritsu managed to get embarassed at the sweet talking. He blushed mildly, then muttered: «W-Welcome home.»

Takano entered the bedroom, smiling at the sight of his love nearly collapsed on their bed. «Are you feeling well?» He pecked Onodera's lips, then sitted on the covers.

«Yeah.» Ritsu blushed, but looked at Masamune adoringly. «Just a bit tired.»

Takano grinned. «And why is that?»

Ritsu scoffed. «Oh, I don't know. Maybe because a _certain someone_ felt like giving me all the crappiest work.»

Masamune laid down next to him, then embraced him smiling. «Oh, poor little Ricchan. I hope you don't hate this bad guy who gave you too much work...»

Onodera relaxed himself, enjoying the warmth of his lover coming from his body. «I could never hate him.» He blurted out, then he blushed. «Oh God, since when do I say such embarassing things?»

«I don't know, but I love it.» Takano kissed Ritsu's lips lightly, but when he felt the touch of his lover's hands on his back, he deepened the kiss. The brunette's scent was driving him crazy, and those sinful fingers caressing his coat were just so tempting. He let his hands run all over Ritsu's body, let his own fingers taste the sweet hotness of the other's body, and his mind went blank.

He didn't even realize he was on top of Ritsu, when the younger editor started unbuttoning his black coat. A rustling sound distracted them, and Masamune suddenly remembered. He had bought something for his lover, on his way home.

«Wait, Ritsu. Before I forget.»

Onodera's face was all flushed, but he looked at him, curious. «What is it? It's rare for you to stop from these... activities.»

Masamune smiled. He sitted, laying on his knees – still on top of Ritsu – and took a small bag from his pocket. «This is for you. To ask for forgiveness for all your hard work.»

«Wha..» Ritsu took the sack. It was full of small and colourful candies. «Jelly babies?» His eyes were full of wonder. «I haven't eaten them since my days in England!»

«I know. But I found them in a candy shop, on my way home.»

Onodera smiled happy. His red cheeks were warm, and when he hugged Masamune, the raven-haired could feel that his whole body was hot. «Thank you, Masamune. I... I love you»

«Ok, break is up. I can't wait anymore.» The candies were left in a corner of the room, and for an hour or so the only audible sounds in the room were moans and laughs.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Oh my God I love writing future!Masamune x future!Ritsu. It's so gratifying. Oh my. I love them.

Anyway, I know it took me a long time to update, and I'm very sorry! Finally, gere is the capter – let me know what you think ~


End file.
